Corazón en Conflicto
by ForeverHP92
Summary: Lucius Malfoy le tiene preparada una sorpresa a su hijo: una prometida con una boda inminente. Draco Malfoy no quiere casarse, está enamorado de Hermione Granger y ya se lo había dicho a su padre Remus Lupín está enamorado de Nymphadora Tonks pero tiene miedo y ella creeque no la ama. Más descriociones dentro.
1. Prólogo

**Nota del autor:**

Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran J.K Rowling, si hay algunos nuevos es porque son originales. **  
**

 **Importante:** ** ** **Esta historia es una adaptación de otra con el mismo nombre pero basada en los personajes de Naruto. La autora, xXm3ch3Xx, me ha dado permiso.******

Gracias! Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Era una mañana cálida de mayo, la felicidad podía sentirse en cada rincón del Mundo Mágico pero para una chica castaña con el pelo alborotado y ojos color caramelo no era así. Finalmente había entendido que aquello que alguna vez sintió por su amigo, Ronald Weasley, no fue más que un amor de amigos, una amistad, pero lo más difícil fue darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su compañero Slytherin y ex enemigo, Draco Malfoy.

La brisa movió sus cabellos al tener la ventana abierta de su habitación en la casa de sus padres, su vista no se quitó del techo, recostada en su cama como estaba no podía dejar de pensar en él.

¿Qué tan ciega puedes estar? ¿Por qué ignorar el amor por la confusión de sólo una amistad?

Mientras en la mansión de un sangre pura de los más poderosos del Mundo Mágico se hallaba un joven de cabello rubio platino y de ojos plateados, pensando en la mejor manera de cómo poder expresar sus sentimientos a la castaña, su ex enemiga, hasta que una fuerte voz le saca de sus cavilaciones.

\- Draco, quiero hablar contigo- dijo Lucius Malfoy seriamente.

\- Sí padre, ¿qué deseas hablar conmigo?- preguntó Draco.

\- Vengo a informarte que desde este momento estás comprometido con una sangre pura, se llevará a cabo un matrimonio acordado, dentro de unos meses, así que olvídate de la asquerosa sangre sucia amiga de Potter, no te quiero ver cerca de ella, lo tienes terminantemente prohibido, deberás darle orgullo a la familia Malfoy con este matrimonio.

\- Lo siento padre, pero no voy a hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo, no me casaré con una chica estirada- replicó Draco.

Lucius al oír la negativa de su hijo se enfurece y le abofetea.

\- Harás lo que se te ordenó, eres parte de esta familia y como tal harás lo que sea mejor para ella. ¿Ter quedó claro?- gritó furioso Lucius para después salir de la habitación de su heredero.

Draco pasó una de sus manos en la parte roja donde su padre le había golpeado, sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco debido al golpe, después de oír lo que le dijo su padre tomó una decisión definitiva.

Al atardecer de ese día esperó a que su padre saliera de la mansión para poder salir de donde sabía que no era querido por sus padres para hablar con el director de Hogwarts y así saber si podría ayudarle a no estar más con su padre, vivir lejos de esa familia. Pero en el camino hacia el despacho del director se encontró a Remus Lupín, quien al verle ahí se extrañó.

\- Hola Draco, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Remus.

Draco le miró y decidió contarle lo que le había pasado, sabía que era un hombre confiable.

\- Será mejor que se lo contemos a Albus, él te ayudará. Le dijo Remus.

Ambos se dirigieron al despacho para hablar con el director, una vez ahí, Remus dijo la contraseña a la gárgola y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual tocaron para después esperar el permiso para entrar.

\- Buenas tardes Albus, ¿podemos hablar contigo?- preguntó el mayor con tranquilidad.

\- Adelante Remus, ¿qué se les ofrece?- preguntó Albus Dumbledore una vez que se sentaron y rechazaron sus caramelos de limón.

\- Quisiéramos hablar de un tema un poco delicado, director- dijo Remus.

\- ¿Y de qué se trata?- preguntó Dumbledore.

\- Lo que sucede es que mi padre quiere casarme a la fuerza con una sangre pura y concertó un matrimonio para mí sin consultar a nadie, yo me negué a hacerlo, después de eso me dijo que tenía que hacer lo que mejor convenía para la familia Malfoy, quisiera o no me tenía que casar. Así que salí de la mansión sin que él se enterara- respondió Draco.

\- Albus, Draco fue un hombre activo durante la lucha contra Voldemort, o creo que se quiere vengar de él por habernos ayudado, todos los aquí presentes sabemos que Lucius Malfoy fue un mortífago y uno del Círculo Interno. Tiene que hacer algo, por favor, esto no puede quedarse así, aunque él ya le ha dicho a su padre que no se casará, que no quiere y que no está de acuerdo con el matrimonio, Lucius no escucha razones e igual le obligará a casarse tarde o temprano- dijo Remus preocupado.

\- Tienes toda la razón en que es una venganza por ponerse en contra de su Lord durante la guerra; además está de más decir que Lucius está haciendo esto con fines egoístas, ya que piensa que la venganza es más importante que su hijo, él no está pensando en la felicidad de su hijo aunque no me sorprende. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer para ayudar… Les tendré respuesta para el final del día.

\- Bueno director, entonces nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Remus para después levantarse del asiento junto con Draco para salir del despacho.

\- Remus- llamó antes de que salieran- quédate un momento por favor, Draco puedes esperarle a fuera, no tardaremos mucho- dijo Albus para después posar su mirada en su antiguo alumno.

Draco así lo hizo.

\- Remus, sabes que te conozco desde los 11 años, y sé que estás pensando en algo, pero no me has dicho nada, para mí eres como un libro abierto así que dime, ¿en qué estás pensando? O mejor dicho, ¿qué estás planeando?- preguntó suspicaz.

Remus rió.

\- No puedo ocultarte nada por lo que veo, me conoce bien. Sí, es cierto, estoy pensando en algo, pero me gustaría saber tu opinión.

\- Cuéntame cuál es la idea.

\- Ya sé cómo haremos para evitar el matrimonio de Draco, sólo necesitamos a una persona para que pueda ayudarnos en esto.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Y a quién necesitas?

\- Para evitar ese matrimonio necesitamos que Hermione se le declare a Draco, y para eso necesitamos a Tonks, ella podría hablar con Hermione y alentarla a que se declare a Draco, estando él con ella, Lucius no podrá hacer nada al respecto.

\- Me agrada tu idea Remus, deja todo en mis manos, me encargaré de llamar a Tonks y decirle. Ya te puedes retirar, si has terminado de contármelo.

Después de que Remus y Draco salieron de allí, Albus escribió una carta a Tonks y se la envió.

Media hora después la pelirosa llegó al despacho.

\- ¿Me mandó a llamar Albus?- preguntó Tonks extrañada.

\- Sí, te necesito, tienes que ir a la casa de Remus, él te dará toda la información que necesitas. Tienes que ser lista y tener tacto, por favor, es algo muy importante.

\- No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí.

Tonks salió de allí directa a la casa de Remus Lupín.

Una vez frente a la casa de su compañero y amigo llamó a la puerta.

\- Hola Remus, Albus me envía.

\- Por supuesto, pasa. Ponte cómoda.

Tonks miró alrededor observando las diversas fotografías que había allí de Remus y sus amigos James Potter y Sirius Black. Remus le devolvió a la tierra, ya que estaba ensimismada, Tonks contestó a su pregunta.

\- Me envía Albus, me ha dicho que tenías información sobre lo que tengo que hacer.

\- ¡Claro! Es una idea que tuve y que al parecer le gustó- dijo divertido.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo Remus? Albus no me ha dicho nada, sólo que es algo importante.

\- Tienes que convencer, de alguna forma sutil, a Hermione para que se le declare a Draco Malfoy, lo más pronto posible.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Eso. Verás…

Remus le contó todo a una estupefacta Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Así que Lucius Malfoy quiere obligar a su hijo a casarse, no me extraña la verdad. Pero, ¿para qué quieres que Hermione se le declare?

\- Pues…

Remus le contó la idea que había tenido.

\- Mmm, interesante. Bien, ayudaré a ese par para que puedan estar juntos. Mejor me voy ya. Hasta luego Remus.

\- Adiós, Tonks.

Tonks salió de allí y se dirigió directamente a la casa de los padres de Hermione Granger.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja puede ser, pero Tonks es muy buena en su trabajo no crees? Jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I hope so too. Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si falta alguien, si es así os contestaré en el próximo capítulo :)_

* * *

 **Hola! Sé que el capitulo lo debería de haber subido ayer pero me acosté enseguida con un dolor de cabeza increíble así que lo esty subiendo hoy.**

 **Lo siento!**

 **PD:** ** **Bueno, ya no estoy segura si este capítulo es más largo que el Prólogo... soy un desastre! Pero estoy segura que el próximo capítulo sí será más largo... jajaja.****

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1  
**

Hermione seguía recostada en su cama cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa, no le dio importancia pensando que sería algún vecino, escuchó la voz de su madre hablar con alguien y después cómo llamaban a su puerta.

\- Adelante.

\- Hermione cariño, te busca abajo una joven.

\- Ya voy mamá- Hermione se levantó y bajó sorprendiéndose de ver quién era- Hola Tonks.

\- Hola Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Claro, vamos al salón.

\- Yo os dejaré solas- dijo la señora Granger.

Una vez en el salón las dos se sentaron, una frente a la otra.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

\- Vengo a decirte dos cosas, y las dos te sorprenderán.

\- Dime.

\- Lucius Malfoy ha comprometido a su hijo con una sangre pura, Draco no quiere pero la verdad es que no creo que tenga alternativa, por lo menos de momento.

\- ¿Le obligará a casarse?

\- Sí, lo que me lleva a lo segundo que te quiero decir. Sé que amas a Draco Malfoy, que estás enamorada de él… No lo dejes escapar Hermione, si de verdad te importa, lucha por él y hazlo pronto porque creo que eres la única con el poder de ayudarle.

Hermione se quedó en shock, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho su amiga. Tardó en pensar todo en menos de dos minutos y aún menos en tomar una decisión… ¡No dejaría que Lucius Malfoy se salga con la suya! ¡Draco Malfoy no se va a casar con nadie que no desee mientras que ella estuviese ahí! ¡No señor!

Tonks veía las emociones pasar por el rostro de Hermione: incredulidad, dolor, rabia, decisión…

\- Bueno yo ya he cumplido, mejor me voy. Adiós Hermione.

\- Adiós Tonks.

La pelirosa se marchó dejando sola a Hermione en el salón, pero no por mucho tiempo. Hermione fue a por su varita a su habitación y después salió de la casa despidiéndose de su madre por el camino hacia la puerta de entrada.

Tonks salió de allí feliz de ver que Hermione pronto sería feliz al lado de la persona que amaba. "Por lo menos tú puedes ser feliz, lo tienes más fácil al ser correspondida" pensó mientras enviaba una lechuza a Dumbledore diciéndole que ella ya había cumplido.

Hermione encontró a Draco sentado, recostado contra un árbol observando el lago de Hogwarts. Se acercó a él y le observó, el rubio la sintió enseguida y su mirada plateada se posó en ella.

\- Hermione- dijo levantándose-

\- Hola Draco, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, ¿y tú?

\- Bien. ¿Es cierto lo que me han dicho? ¿Tu padre te quiere casar con una sangre pura?

\- Sí, pero yo no quiero.

\- ¡Pues no lo hagas!- Draco la miró por su arrebato, y ella se sonrojó.- Q… q… quiero decir…

\- Sé lo que quieres decir, tranquila.

\- No te puedes casar si no quieres, ya le plantaste cara una vez, puedes hacerlo de nuevo.

\- No es tan sencillo Hermione. Mi padre ha firmado un contrato mágico el cual si no me caso como mucho dentro de cuatro años perderé mi magia y al final acabaré muerto.

\- Pero necesita tu firma…

\- Y la tiene. Ese contrato lo hizo hace años cuando yo tan solo tenía doce años y hacía todo lo que me decía…

\- ¡Oh! Entonces cásate con alguien a quien ames. Draco yo… me gustas, me gustas mucho.

\- Y tú a mí también- Draco sonrió- Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decirte esto pero creo que no habrá otro mejor. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- S… Sí. ¡Sí! Me encantaría.

Draco se acercó a ella, la agarró de la cintura y la besó con suavidad, y aún así transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por ella. La castaña le devolvió el beso sin dudarlo un segundo.

Se separaron y Draco le susurró.

\- Nunca nos van a separar, te lo prometo.

\- De eso estoy segura. Tengo una idea. Mejor vamos a ver al profesor Dumbledore, él nos ayudará.

Draco asintió confundido.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el despacho del director de Hogwarts.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudaros mis muchachos?- preguntó el director con sus ojos brillando y una amable sonrisa.

\- He tenido una idea profesor. Hay que sacar a Draco de esa mansión así que creo que lo mejor es que se vaya a vivir con alguien de confianza, con alguien que esté de nuestro lado. De esa forma Draco no estará obligado a vivir con su padre y aún así estará protegido y vigilado por si ocurre algo.

\- Esa es una gran idea Hermione. ¿Qué propones?

\- Bueno... he pensado que mientras encontramos un lugar y con quién lo compartirá podría quedarse con Remus. Sólo unos días mientras que se arregla todo. Remus vive solo y no creo que el señor Malfoy piense siquiera que su hijo estará viviendo con un hombre lobo, y menos si éste es Remus Lupín.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo Draco?

\- Sí.

\- Bien.

Llamaron a Remus y se lo explicaron todo, el accedió, estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo pero serían unos días así que no creía que iba a tener ningún problema.

Mientras Draco se mudaba a su hogar provisional, Albus Dumbledore buscaba a esas personas de confianza que podrían vivir con Draco Malfoy, tenía a algunas en mente pero todavía no estaba seguro.

Antes de irse, Draco quiso hablar a solas con Hermione y Dumbledore.

\- Hermione y yo somos novios. La amo, estoy enamorado de ella, por eso me preguntaba si… Hermione, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? No ahora, si no dentro de dos años más o menos. Quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo.

\- Me encantaría.

Juntaron sus labios en un tímido beso, había gente delante.

\- Excelente. Todo se arreglará, estoy seguro. De momento sólo lo sabremos nosotros tres, si estáis de acuerdo- los novios asintieron- Muy bien, pues todo arreglado.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Draco ha decidido que no quiere hacer siempre lo que le manda su padre, que él quiere ser feliz junto a la persona que ama y ella es Hermione Granger una hija de muggles. Hermione es... bueno Hermione jajaja, con su genio y de armas tomar como bien has dicho jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Hopefully! Lucius will not get away with it, I refuse! Jajaja. Lucius has always fallen very bad. does not have what it takes to be with his family (his wife and son) Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si falta alguien, si es así os contestaré en el próximo capítulo :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS

Ya han pasado dos años en los que cuatro jóvenes siguen viviendo juntas. Draco se fue a vivir junto con Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y, aunque pareciese imposible, Harry Potter.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el Mundo Mágico, los comerciantes se levantaban para abrir sus negocios, mientras que los aurores hacían sus guardias para proteger ese oculto mundo, buscando nuevas misiones, terminando otras, unos entrenando y otros se iban a descansar.

Una joven auror de 25 años de edad, su pelo de color rosa chicle y de ojos marrones; aunque todo eso lo podía cambiar cuando quisiera ya que era una metamorfomaga; estaba dormida sobre su mullida cama hasta que los rayos del sol tocaron su rostro, haciendo que despertara de su sueño, para así levantarse con pereza y tropezando en varias ocasiones para poder ir a trabajar, aunque en realidad se iba a entrenar como todos los días.

Había como una norma que todos los aurores tenían que entrenar cada día en sus horarios de trabajo, por lo menos, durante una hora. Para eso se hacían turnos y de esa manera siempre había alguien "trabajando".

Después de levantarse se metió a dar un baño para vestirse, desayunar e ir con su entrenador lo antes posible, ya que era bien conocido su mal carácter, sobre todo cuando alguien llegaba tarde. Después de desayunar se despidió de una de sus compañeras de apartamento estaban dormidas todavía, a parte de ella una joven de tez blanca, cabello castaño alborotado y ojos color chocolate era la única que estaba despierta, su nombre era Hermione Granger.

Tonks, recuerda que tienes que llegar pronto esta noche. Es nuestra salida de chicas- dijo Hermione antes de que Tonks saliera por la puerta del apartamento.

\- Tranquila Hermione, llegaré pronto esta noche, no me perdería nuestra noche de chicas.

Tonks salió de su casa a dirigirse a su entrenamiento matutino con su entrenador, Ojoloco Moody.

En otra parte del Mundo Mágico un hombre lobo de 35 años de edad, castaño con los ojos dorados, se levantaba de su cama, para asearse, desayunar y salir de su casa para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento donde le estaban esperando Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Harry Potter para empezar el día.

Blaise Zabini era un chico de tez morena, con el pelo moreno y ojos marrones. Harry Potter era un chico con gafas que escondían unos ojos verdes esmeralda y tenía el pelo azabache alborotado.

Blaise y Draco eran amigos desde la infancia, a Harry le conocieron en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería donde el rubio y el del pelo azabache eran enemigos hasta que llegó su sexto año.

Harry ayudó a Draco con la misión que Voldemort le había mandado hacer en contra de su voluntad; el azabache le enseñó que no tenía por qué seguir unas órdenes que no quería cumplir de alguien a quién odiaba. Y Draco le hizo caso, escuchó su consejo y lo siguió.

A partir de ese día se hicieron amigos, otra razón por lo que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, le odiaba. Cuando Harry le ayudó Draco se sintió en deuda con él por lo que en la batalla final, y en todo lo que pudo, lucharon codo a codo. Y también por su amor hacia Hermione Granger, claro.

Remus Lupín iba de camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento, su mente estaba en una joven metamorfomaga. No podía dormir, se pasaba la noche pensando en ella, se había enamorado de ella, lo sabía pero no podía estar con ella, le haría daño con su problema de licantropía.

Llegó al campo de entrenamiento, sus alumnos ya le estaban esperando.

\- Buenos días chicos.

\- Buenos días- saludaron todos.

\- Lo primero de todo, va a ser correr hasta que yo os diga. Una hora como mínimo.

Los alumnos soltaron un suspiro derrotado y comenzaron a correr.

Después de correr, se batieron en duelo durante otra hora y una vez que acabó el entrenamiento se dirigieron a sus oficinas para ver si había misiones para ellos. Ellos no eran aurores comunes, ellos tenían las misiones más peligrosas.

Por el camino Harry y Draco se acercaron a Remus.

\- Hey Remus, ¿todo bien?

\- Sí Harry.

\- ¿Cómo te va con mi prima?

\- ¿Con tu prima?

\- Sí, Tonks.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Somos amigos. Estamos bien.

\- Ya…- Draco estaba escéptico.

\- Remus, no entiendo porqué no estáis juntos.

\- Porque soy un licántropo.

\- Eso es una tontería.

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Como quieras- dijeron los dos a la vez.

En el despacho del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore hablaba con Tonks.

\- ¿Ocurre algo profesor?

\- No. En realidad quería saber si tienes algo que decirme.

\- ¿Yo? No que yo sepa.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí.

Dumbledore suspiró.

\- Nymphadora no entiendo la razón de porqué te has rendido con respecto a Remus. Eres una Black, y ellos no se rinden nunca. Remus está asustado por lo que te pueda pasar si estás con él pero tú tienes que demostrarle que eso te da igual, que lo amas de verdad y que no te vas a rendir por mucho que él lo intente.

\- Yo…

\- El amor es la magia más poderosa, no lo olvides.

\- Gracias profesor Dumbledore.

\- De nada mi niña. No te retengo más, sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Adiós.

La pelirosa salió del despacho pensando en todo lo que le había dicho el director del colegio.

Minerva McGonagall tenía en la mano una carta que había escrito Albus para Draco Malfoy, le había pedido el favor de mandarla ya que él estaba muy ocupado.

La profesora de Transformaciones se dirigió a le lechucería, le ató la carta a la pata de una de las lechuzas y la dejó volar hacia su destinatario.

Draco Malfoy estaba en su mesa de trabajo en el Departamento de Aurores cuando una lechuza se posó en su mesa. Le quitó la carta y se puso a leerla. Era de Albus Dumbledore.

En ella le decía que tenía que ir a su despacho al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana para hablar de lo que él ya sabía. Draco guardó la carta con nerviosismo, siempre se ponía en ese estado cuando recibía una carta de su antiguo director o se encontraba en su presencia.

Tenían una nueva misión. Ir a una zona donde creían que se encontraban algunos de los mortífagos que seguían con los ideales de su antiguo señor, Lord Voldemort. Había que detenerlos. Varios muggles habían sido atacados de forma misteriosa y se pensaba que era magos, más concretamente mortífagos que se habían librado de ser apresados tras la batalla final y habían huido.

Remus había sido llamado a su despacho por Albus y allí se encontraba.

\- Quiero que te dejes de ponerte correa a ti mismo mi muchacho. Estás enamorado de Nymphadora y es normal. Déjate amar por ella.

\- No puedo Albus y lo sabes.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes? Tienes una solución para la licantropía que es muy efectiva, la poción, así que déjate de tonterías. No la harás daño.

\- Sí se lo haré.

\- No, no se lo harás. Date una oportunidad, has sufrido mucho y ya es hora de que seas feliz, te lo mereces. No le des la espalda al amor, que ya ha llamado a tu puerta y sabes que eres correspondido.

Remus asintió pensativo y salió de allí con su mente en las palabras de su líder y también pensando en la joven metamorfomaga.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Remus siempre ha sido así, en el libro a Tonks le cuesta mucho que la acepte por ser un licántropo y un viejo... jajajaja `Pero sí, es un tonto! Jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad! Thanks you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si falta alguien, si es así os contestaré en el próximo capítulo :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Estaba cayendo la tarde cuando Remus salió de la oficina del director de Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall entró a ver a su amigo y le encontró muy pensativo.

\- ¿Estás bien Albus?

\- Sí Minerva, sólo estoy preocupado por Remus y Nymphadora.

\- Ya veo. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

\- No, tranquila. Hablaré con Draco; Remus y él se llevan muy bien y podrá ayudarme, estoy seguro.

\- Bueno si es así… Mejor me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Minerva se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado cuando entró al despacho y se marchó.

Albus decidió mandarle un mensaje al joven. Convocó a su Patronus y se le envió.

Draco Malfoy llegaba al colegio con prisas, el director quería hablar con él. Llegó a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director, dijo la contraseña y entró al despacho.

\- Buenas tardes profesor.

\- Buenas tardes Draco. ¿Caramelos de limón?

\- No, gracias.

\- Siéntate- el rubio lo hizo- Bien. Quería hablar contigo sobre Remus.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Sí. Lo que quería decir es que es sobre su autoestima.

\- Ah, ya. Tonks.

\- ¿Lo sabes?- le brillaron los ojos- ¿Te lo ha contado?

\- Más o menos. Harry y yo hemos hablado con él.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Pues…

Draco le contó la conversación que habían tenido los tres y lo que pensaban el moreno y él. Albus estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ellos por lo que supo que le ayudaría a juntar a esos dos cabezotas.

\- Hay que juntarlos.

\- Sí, y yo tengo una idea- dijo Draco.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Bueno, Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar y podemos decirlos que son los testigos y que tienen que firmar los documentos, los cuales se firman con plumas de sangre. Pero en vez de un documento serán dos, el segundo diremos que es una copia pero en realidad será otro acta de matrimonio con ellos de marido y mujer. Una vez que estén casados se lo diremos y ya está.

\- Me gusta tu idea. Pero le veo un pequeño problema.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Cómo haremos para que sea dos actas de matrimonio y no se den cuentan?

\- Bueno… Para eso el Ministro lo tiene que saber y ayudarnos en nuestro propósito.

\- Se lo diré a Kingsley. Estoy seguro que nos ayudará.

\- Genial.

\- Esta conversación tiene que quedar entre nosotros, bueno y también Hermione y Kingsley, de esa forma es más seguro que no se enteren de lo que hemos planeado.

\- Está bien. Bueno yo me voy que tengo que decirle a Hermione sobre la boda y me tengo que ir de misión.

\- Muy bien. Tened cuidado.

\- Sí profesor. Hasta luego.

\- Adiós.

Draco salió del despacho y se dirigió a la casa de su novia para poder hablar con ella, y de esa forma dejar solos a Ojoloco y Dumbledore, aunque había hecho como que no lo sabía.

Dentro del despacho, Albus se dirigió a su amigo.

\- Hola Alastor. Ya puedes salir de ahí. Te he visto llegar junto con Draco.

\- Hola Albus. Es buena la idea del joven Malfoy. A mí no se me habría ocurrido.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Recuerda que no puede salir de este despacho.

\- Por supuesto.

En otro lugar, Draco llegaba a la casa de su novia. Llamó a la puerta y le abrió Ginny, quien compartía casa junto con Tonks y Hermione.

\- Hola Ginny, ¿está Hermione?

\- Sí, voy a decirla que has venido. Pasa y siéntate.

Ginny fue a la habitación de su amiga y se lo dijo. Hermione fue al salón y vio a su novio allí.

\- Hola Draco.

\- Hola.

Hermione se acercó a él y se dieron un beso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Venía a invitarte a comer. ¿Me acompañas?

\- Claro.

La llevó a un restaurante donde podían hablar sin ser interrumpidos.

\- ¿Qué es eso de lo que me querías hablar tan importante?

\- Bueno, te quería decir que me quiero casar contigo ya, si así lo deseas tú claro.

\- Me encantaría- contestó la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

\- Pues organiza la boda, para ya mismo.

\- No la quiero muy grande.

\- Sólo nuestros amigos. No tardarás mucho, estoy seguro.

\- Cuenta conmigo.

Sonrieron.

\- También que esta noche me voy de misión.

\- ¿Qué? Ten mucho cuidado, amor, por favor.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Sí. Verás Remus y Tonks están enamorados uno del otro pero Remus no la quiere "hacer daño" con eso de que es un licántropo, aunque eso a ella le da igual- ella asintió de acuerdo a lo que había dicho su novio- Bueno, pues el profesor Dumbledore y yo hemos pensado en un plan. Los casaremos sin que se den cuenta.

\- ¿Cómo haremos eso?

\- Fácil. Tonks es tu amiga y Remus el mío, por así decirlo, bien pues serán los testigos de nuestra boda, pero en vez de firmar un documento firmarán dos. Uno de ellos como testigos de nuestra boda y el otro su acta de matrimonio, la cual estará hechizada como si fuera una copia de nuestra acta. Nosotros firmaremos como testigos.

\- ¡Guau! Es genial.

\- Sí, es que yo soy genial- Hermione le dio un golpe en su brazo con una sonrisa en su rostro- Vale, vale. Contaremos con la ayuda del Ministro, Kingsley. El profesor Dumbledore se lo dirá. Sólo lo podemos saber nosotros, el Ministro, el profesor Dumbledore y Ojoloco, aunque este último no sabe que yo sé que él lo sabe. Cree que no le sentí en el despacho de Dumbledore.

\- Vale. Me gusta la idea. Organizaré todo.

\- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a preparar. Te acompaño. Por cierto, Hermione, ten cuidado, preferiría que no andes sola por las calles, creo que mi padre está tramando algo.

\- Está bien.

\- Se lo diré a Tonks y Ginny para que estén pendientes de ti.

\- ¡No soy una niña! Sé cuidarme sola.

\- Lo sé, pero yo me sentiría mejor si sé que estás en buenas manos. Respiraré más tranquilo.

\- Está bien.

\- Hermione, te lo digo porque nos está siguiendo.

\- ¿De verdad?- Draco asintió- Vale.

Draco la acompañó a su casa una vez que terminaron de comer, ella entró a su casa y una vez que se despidieron con un beso él se fue a preparar para su viaje, su misión. Esperaba que terminase pronto, algo no le daba buena espina.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: To you! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Remus es muy listo! Jajajaja. Lucius? Pues siendo un ser que sólo tiene maldad... nada bueno ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si falta alguien, si es así os contestaré en el próximo capítulo :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Empezaba a anochecer después de que Draco dejara a Hermione en la puerta de su casa, esperó a que entrara para poderse marchar de ahí, tenía que averiguar la razón de que esas personas los estaban siguiendo.

Caminó unas cuadras más hasta estar un poco más alejado de la casa de Hermione para hablar al aire.

\- Tonks, sal ya, sé que nos has estado siguiendo al igual que Harry.

\- Vaya, pensaba que no te habías dado cuenta.

\- Pues sí, me he dado cuenta. ¿Por qué nos seguís?

\- Sólo queríamos saber de qué hablabas con Hermione, ya sabes que somos muy curiosos.

\- Demasiado. De todas formas ni se os ocurra preguntárselo a ella porque lo tenemos prohibido, así lo ha decidido Dumbledore. Os prometo que pronto os enteraréis, pero de momento es un secreto. Bueno, yo me voy que tengo que preparar todo para la misión- se marchó.

Tonks se quedó pensando y se dirigió a su casa para hablar con Harry, esperaba que todavía no le haya preguntado nada a Hermione, ya que él no siguió a Draco si no que se quedó allí esperando un poco antes de tocar a la puerta y hablar con su mejor amiga.

Entró en su casa y se topó de frente con Harry, quien se aproximó a ella.

\- ¿Has averiguado algo?

\- No, ¿se lo has preguntado a Hermione?

\- No. Lo iba a hacer ahora.

\- Pues no lo hagas. Es algo secreto que tienen con Dumbledore, es mejor dejar las cosas como están, créeme.

\- Está bien, lo dejaré así.

\- Bien. ¿Te quedas aquí un rato?

\- Claro, aunque muy poco, me voy de misión.

\- Algo de eso me ha dicho Draco.

Hermione salió y los tres se pusieron a hablar tranquilamente. Hermione pidió a Harry que cuidase de Draco, a lo que él aceptó para hacerla sentir mejor, sabía que el rubio no necesitaba su protección, pero eran amigos y los amigos se protegen mutuamente.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Los tres chicos estaban esperando al cuarto miembro, Remus. Estaban a punto de irse a la misión y no se podían retrasar mucho más.

\- ¿Dónde estará?- preguntó Blaise.

\- Estará aquí pronto, ya lo verás.

\- Eso espero Harry.

Diez minutos después Remus apareció con la respiración agitada, parecía que venía corriendo.

\- Buenos días, siento mucho el retraso chicos- saludó.

\- No te preocupes. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Es muy raro en ti que llegues tarde.

\- Nada chicos, no os preocupéis. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí, quiero volver lo antes posible y cuanto antes lleguemos allí y lo resolvamos antes volveremos.

\- Terminaremos pronto, ya lo verás.

\- ¿Y dónde has estado?- preguntó Harry.

\- En mi casa.

\- Ya… ¿Dónde has ido en realidad?

\- Pues yo… ¡Está bien! He ido a ver a Tonks.

\- ¡Lo sabía!

Draco y Harry se rieron.

Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha hacia su misión.

En otra parte, en un apartamento, Hermione se levantaba para ir a desayunar con Luna y después ir a trabajar al hospital. Salió de su casa y fue al bar, no se dio cuenta que la seguían.

Se reunió con su amiga, hablaron, se tomaron un café y cada una se fue por su lado a trabajar. Luna se tenía que ir a entrevistar a un mago que había visto algo que no era normal, sobre una criatura parecida a los Nargles; al final y al cabo era periodista, en la revista de su padre "El Quisquilloso".

Hermione se marchó al hospital, era sanadora, metida en sus pensamientos, haciendo planes para su boda, tan metida estaba en esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que no había nadie a su alrededor y tampoco que alguien la seguía hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la noquearon con un hechizo aturdidor y se la llevaron.

El secuestrador la cogió en brazos, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie le veía y se desapareció, la llevó a una mansión directo al sótano, para dejarla atada a la pared y la quitó su varita.

Horas después, dos personas estaban esperando a otra que no llegaba.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Hermione? Se suponía que ya debería estar aquí- dijo Ginny.

\- Tiene que estar llegando, ya lo verás.

\- Eso espero Tonks, si en una hora no llega nos vamos.

\- Sí, vale pero mientras tanto la esperaremos a que llegue.

Fueron pasando las horas y Hermione no llegaba, a pesar de que habían pasado horas desde que habían quedado.

\- Me estoy preocupando Tonks. Hermione debería haber llegado hace tres horas.

\- Ya lo sé, yo también.

\- Deberíamos ir al hospital, a lo mejor todavía no ha salido, por alguna emergencia o algo.

\- Sí, mejor vamos a ver. Pero Draco lo dijo, que había alguien que los seguía y eso no me da buena espina.

\- Lo sé.

Las dos salieron de allí y fueron directas al hospital. Llegaron allí y preguntaron por ella a la enfermera que había en recepción.

\- La sanadora Granger no ha venido hoy, es muy raro, pero pensábamos que se encontraba enferma- dijo la enfermera.

\- Pues no.

\- Será mejor que hablemos con el Ministro y con el profesor Dumbledore. Vamos Ginny.

\- Y también con Luna, iba a ir a desayunar con ella esta mañana.

\- Muy bien. Pues vamos.

Ambas se dirigieron a la casa de su amiga Luna. Llegaron y tocaron a la puerta, las abrió su padre, Xenophilius Lovegood.

\- Buenas tardes señor Lovegood- saludaron las dos.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- ¿Está Luna?

\- Sí, claro que sí. Pasad.

Las dos chicas pasaron a la casa, era tan excéntrica como quienes vivían allí. El señor Lovegood fue a avisar a su hija que tenía visitas.

\- Hola chicas.

\- Hola Luna.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Tenías una cita con Hermione esta mañana, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Ha ido?

\- Claro. Hemos pasado un buen rato.

\- ¿Y después?- preguntó Tonks en modo profesional.

\- Bueno, después de desayunar yo me he ido a hacer una entrevista y ella se iba al hospital. ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Habíamos quedado con ella y después de esperarla durante horas hemos ido al hospital. Hoy no ha ido a trabajar.

\- ¡Qué raro!

\- Sí. Será mejor que vayamos a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

\- Y también podemos ir a ver sus lugares preferidos, por si acaso.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

\- Voy con vosotras. ¡Papá! Me voy. Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego cariño- se despidió desde lejos el señor Lovegood.

Las tres chicas fueron al colegio Hogwarts. Fueron directamente al despacho del director, Albus Dumbledore, quien estaba hablando con la profesora McGonagall.

\- Hola mis niñas.

\- Hola profesor Dumbledore, profesora McGonagall-saludaron las tres.

La profesora las saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Hermione ha desaparecido.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No la encontramos por ningún lado. Habíamos quedado hace horas y ella no aparecía, a pesar de que siempre es muy puntual. Así que hemos ido a preguntar por ella al hospital, hoy no ha ido a trabajar. Como esta mañana había quedado con Luna para desayunar hemos ido a su casa a preguntar por ella. Y sí, han desayunado juntas y después cada una se fue a su trabajo- contó Tonks.

\- Aunque Hermione no ha ido al suyo.

\- Ya veo. ¿La habéis buscado en otros lugares?

\- Sí. Hemos ido por donde ella va al hospital, a sus lugares favoritos, a la casa de sus padres… Nada.

\- Ya veo- repitió el director.

Mientras en otro lugar.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

\- No te entrometas padre- dijo Lucius Malfoy.

\- Me entrometo porque tienes a una muchacha en el sótano y atada. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Ella es la Sangre Sucia Granger. Y no dejaré que despose a mi hijo.

\- No lo tienes aquí por esa razón. La tienes aquí porque ella te ha arruinado los planes, porque ella es inteligente y poderosa, que además es una hija nacida de muggles- dijo Abraxas Malfoy.

\- ¿Y qué si es así?

\- Pues que en esta casa eso no lo voy a permitir. No voy a consentir que manches aún más el nombre de la familia Malfoy y que arruines la vida de mi nieto. Todavía soy el Lord de esta familia, así que vas a dejar libre a esa muchacha, la darás su varita y no la volverás a molestar.

\- Pero padre…

\- Y que sepas que te despojo del poder de ser Lord Malfoy, Draco tendrá ese derecho directamente. Tú ya no eres mi heredero.

Lucius no tuvo otro remedio que hacer lo que su padre le había ordenado.

Hermione, cuando se vio libre, fue derecha al colegio Hogwarts a hablar con el director. Allí se encontró a sus amigas, quienes la abrazaron con fuerza, la profesora McGonagall, al director Dumbledore, al Ministro Kingsley y dos aurores.

Les contó todo lo que había pasado desde que había desayunado esa mañana con Luna. El Ministro mandó a laos aurores a detener a Lucius Malfoy por secuestro.

Los dos aurores llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy y detuvieron al hombre, aunque este se resistió. Le llevaron a los calabozos del Ministerio de Magia, hasta que fuese su juicio, por secuestro.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja se le arresta tantas veces porque los antiguos Ministros no han tenido lo que había que tener para arrestarle y no ponerle en libertad... Pero sí, me encanto que Abraxas pusiera a su hijo de vuelta y media jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si falta alguien, si es así os contestaré en el próximo capítulo :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Después de haber detenido a Lucius Malfoy, las jóvenes que habían estado en el despacho del director del colegio Hogwarts se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Mientras en otra parte del país, los aurores que se habían ido de misión estaban vigilando una casa donde se pensaba que había mortífagos.

En la madrugada de ese mismo día.

Draco tomó el lugar de Harry quien estaba vigilando, para que este descansara un poco de la energía perdida, mientras que él se colocaba un hechizo desilusionador y apoyándose en la pared.

02:00 a.m

\- Draco, ¿qué te sucede? Te noto más serio de lo normal y pensativo- preguntó con preocupación Blaise.

\- Déjalo Blaise, no te está prestando atención- dijo Remus.

\- Creo que está preocupado por algo- dijo Harry interviniendo en la conversación.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que le tiene tan preocupado?

\- Hermione. Me dijo que estaba preocupado por ella y que tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Hermione es fuerte.

\- Sí, pero eso no significa que no esté preocupado.

02:30 a.m

Mientras hablaban apareció en el aire una luz plateada en forma de fénix que se dirigió directamente hacia Draco, todos sabían de quién era el mensaje. Draco salió de sus pensamientos y observó al fénix.

 ** _*Mensaje*_**

 **"Draco, Hermione fue secuestrada por tu padre. Ella está bien, descansando en su casa, no te preocupes. Hablamos cuando vuelvas"**

* ** _Fin del mensaje*_**

El rubio se puso a pasear de un lado a otro, enfadado y soltando insultos en voz bajo dirigidos a su padre.

\- Draco, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Harry.

\- Hermione ha sido secuestrada por mi padre.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ella está secuestrada?

\- Ya no. Ya está en su casa.

\- Bien. ¡Joder!- Harry se pasó su mano por la nuca, revolviendo su pelo negro.

\- Lo sé.

\- Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

Draco asintió. Cogió la varita, pensó en un recuerdo feliz junto con Hermione y mandó un mensaje a Dumbledore.

 ** _*Mensaje*_**

 **"Espero que eso se solucione pronto, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Vigílala por favor. Ya hablaremos en cuanto llegue."**

 ** _*Fin del mensaje*_**

Una luz plateada en forma de serpiente salió "volando" por el cielo hacia su destino.

03:45 a.m

Lo que habían esperado durante tanto tiempo sucedió, todos los mortífagos se habían reunido en la misma casa, por sorpresa.

Los cuatro entraron y allí vieron a cinco mortífagos, Draco envió el primer hechizo que derribó a uno, los otros se dieron cuenta de los intrusos y pronto empezó una pelea.

Los aurores terminaron de encadenar y guardar las varitas de los mortífagos y se prepararon para llevarlos al Ministerio donde serán juzgados y condenados. Recogieron pruebas que había por la casa y Blaise y Remus los llevaron a un piso franco que tenían, allí ellos dos los vigilarían.

Harry y Draco se quedaron para observar la casa, por si acaso todavía había más mortífagos y ellos no lo sabían.

05:45 a.m

Los dos aurores que vigilaban no se habían vuelto a encontrar a ningún mortífago por lo que decidieron ir al piso franco y llevar a los detenidos al Ministerio para su juicio.

Ambos desaparecieron de allí y aparecieron en el piso. Informaron a los otros dos y cogiendo a los cinco detenidos y las pruebas contra ellos se desaparecieron rumbo a las celdas del Ministerio de Magia.

06:00 a.m

Mientras el sol comenzaba a salir, las calles se llenaban de gente: de trabajadores y madrugadores.

Tonks se levantaba para ir a su entrenamiento; Ginny lo mismo pero ella iba a otro lugar diferente, ella se iba con su equipo. Hermione se levantaba para ir a trabajar al hospital, bastante tenía con que ayer no fuera a trabajar, para su total indignación. Las otras dos, amigas y compañeras de piso, la acompañaron hasta su trabajo, no se querían arriesgar, con un susto habían tenido suficiente.

09:45 a.m

Una vez que dejaron a los prisioneros en sus celdas fueron a informar al jefe de aurores y al Ministro. La misión había sido un éxito. Hablaron con los dos, cuando terminaron cada uno se fue a un lugar distinto para poder descansar.

Blaise se fue a su casa a dormir, Remus también, estaba exhausto ya que el día anterior a la misión había sido luna llena y eso le había pasado factura. Aunque quería saber cómo se encontraba Hermione, tal vez hablaría luego con Tonks para saber todo…

Draco y Harry se dirigieron al despacho del director del colegio Hogwarts.

Llamaron a la puerta y entraron una vez que obtuvieron el permiso para hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué tal todo mis niños?- preguntó Dumbledore.

\- Bien, arrestamos a cinco mortífagos, serán juzgados, pronto le llegará la notificación- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegro mis niños.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Hermione?- preguntó Draco con impaciencia.

Dusmbledore suspiró y empezó a contar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras eso ocurría en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, en otro lugar Tonks terminaba su entrenamiento y se dirigía al Ministerio para empezar su jornada laboral. Ginny había comenzado también con el entrenamiento de quidditch y las tácticas que iban a hacer contra el equipo con el jugarían el próximo partido. Hermione tenía el día libre, ya que su jefe (y todo el Mundo Mágico, ya que la noticia se había infiltrado por lo tanto salió en el periódico "El Profeta") se había enterado de su secuestro.

En el despacho de Dumbledore, el director había terminado de contar todo lo que había pasado.

\- No entiendo por qué ha esperado a que yo no estuviese aquí.

\- No lo sabemos, no ha querido hablar.

"¿Será porque yo renuncié al título y la herencia y no tiene a nadie a quién dejárselo? No. A lo mejor es porque Hermione es hija de muggles. No lo creo. Pero seguramente haya sido por las dos cosas a la vez…"- pensaba Draco.

\- Están intentando hacer que hable, pero nada.

\- Quiero hablar con él, quiero hablar con mi padre.

\- ¿Estás seguro hijo?

\- Sí, quiero hacerlo.

\- Bien, lo arreglaré.

\- Bueno entonces yo me voy a descansar, luego paso a ver a Mione- dijo Harry, se levantó y salió del despacho dejándoles solos.

\- El plan sobre Remus y Tonks será ya, mañana se casarán y yo también.

\- Muy bien. Lo prepararé todo.

Draco salió del despacho con una nota y fue a hablar con su padre.

Una vez que estaba frente a su padre y el auror les había dejado solos, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no partirle la cara allí mismo.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! Si es mi hijo… ¿Qué quieres¿

\- Sólo quería decirte que me avergüenzo de ser tu hijo, das lástima, eres un pobre hombre que no tiene nada.

\- Más respeto Draco, soy tu padre.

\- Yo no tengo padre, Lucius. Y te juro que haré todo lo que está en mi mano para que no salgas de la celda que tiene tu nombre en Azkabán. Me casaré con Hermione y seré feliz mientras que tú te pudres en una mugrienta celda. ¡Enhorabuena! Eso era lo que querías ¿verdad?

\- Saldré de aquí, ya lo verás.

\- No lo creo.

Draco se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí para ir a ver a su novia.

Hermione estaba en su casa, sentada en el sofá y leyendo un libro. Se abrazaron y hablaron de todo un poco, la castaña se había tranquilizado al tener a su novio allí con ella, sano y salvo. El rubio le dijo que mañana se casaban y ella asintió feliz.

Draco fue a casa de Remus para pedirle que fuera el padrino de su boda que se realizaría mañana, le llevaba el traje y todo, obra de Hermione. Remus aceptó encantado. También fue a invitar a sus allegados, era una boda trampa e íntima pero quería allí a sus seres queridos.

Hermione hizo lo mismo con Tonks, y ella aceptó muy alegre y juntas fueron a invitar a sus amigos.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Los invitados estaban allí, los padrinos y los novios también, todos. Ya se había realizado la ceremonia, sólo quedaba que los novios y padrinos firmaron los documentos. Los cuales se firmaban con una pluma de sangre.

Draco firmó su acta de matrimonio primero, Hermione le siguió y después Remus como testigo del rubio y Tonks como testigo de la castaña. Una vez hecho eso pasaron a firmar el otro documento.

En esta ocasión Remus fue el primero, seguida de Tonks, una vez que ellos firmaron Draco cogió la pluma y firmó como testigo de Remus y Hermione fue la última en hacerlo.

El rubio y la castaña sonrieron. ¡Lo habían hecho! Estaban casados al igual que sus amigos.

Sin que nadie lo supiera salvo los que estaban el tanto, uno de los documentos cambió para ser otro acta de matrimonio con distintos nombres.

Los amigos de ambos estallaron en vítores y los, ahora, recién casados, que se sabía, se besaron para luego pasar a ser abrazados y felicitados por sus seres queridos.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajapara ser sincero a mí me hacen eso y no los vuelvo a hablar en la vida... jajaja. El pobre no se lo esperaba! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Jajajaja Yes, that does not happen twice in life. And, it is normal to be angry, no matter how much they love, they have not decided... Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si falta alguien, si es así os contestaré en el próximo capítulo :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Al día siguiente de la boda, todos se reunieron para dar una noticia que iba a sorprender, y mucho. Se reunieron todos en Grimmauld Place, número 12, el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Una vez que se encontraban todos allí, sentados alrededor de la mesa, Albus Dumbledore se levantó.

\- Bien, estamos todos aquí porque queremos dar una buena noticia y la vamos a celebrar, creo que eso es lo mejor.

\- ¿Qué noticia es esa?- preguntó Harry.

\- Pues la va a dar Draco.

\- ¿Hermione está embarazada?

Draco y Hermione mudos un momento para luego mirarse.

\- No, no estoy embarazada Luna.

\- Ah.

\- Bueno, no es sobre nosotros. Ayer cuando estábamos en la ceremonia del matrimonio, bueno, pues, Mione y yo no fuimos los únicos que nos casamos en ese momento, hubo otra pareja y nosotros dos fuimos los testigos.

\- ¿Quién?- preguntó Neville.

\- Pues…

Draco miró a Remus fijamente y Hermione a Tonks.

\- ¿Por qué nos miráis?

\- ¿No me digas que Tonks y yo…?

\- Sí, fuisteis vosotros.

\- Pero si sólo había una sola acta de matrimonio.

\- No, Remus había dos pero uno de los documentos aparentaba ser una copia del otro acta de matrimonio.

Todos se quedaron callados. Hasta que Dumbledore habló de nuevo.

\- Felicitaciones mis muchachos, ya estáis casados.

\- ¡Felicidades!

Las felicitaciones fueron aceptadas todavía en shock, ninguno de los dos se podían mover, sus mentes no estaban allí, habían volado lejos.

\- Sólo tenéis que ir a vivir juntos y ya está. Ahora vamos a celebrarlo, los elfos de Hogwarts nos han preparado u buen banquete y hay que disfrutarlo.

\- ¿Disfrutarlo? Nos habéis casado sin nuestro consentimiento, sin saber si queríamos casarnos. ¡No teníais ese derecho! ¡Ningún derecho! Es nuestra vida personal y vosotros no teníais que haberos metido.

\- Tonks…

\- No, Tonks nada. Mejor me voy porque… porque…

No dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos y salió de allí, cabizbaja.

Remus no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Los demás no dijeron nada más, se sirvieron y comenzaron a comer lo que habían cocinado los elfos domésticos.

Las amigas de Tonks decidieron hacer una fiesta, tipo "Despedida de Soltera" pero atrasada, tan atrasada que ya estaba casada. Así que, Ginny, Luna, Fleur, Hermione, Daphne y Astoria empezaron a preparar una pequeña fiesta.

\- Tonks, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ginny.

\- Sí, es sólo que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estoy casada Ginny y ni siquiera sé si ese hombre, mi marido se quería casar conmigo.

\- No pienses así.

\- Sí lo hago. Estoy enamorada de él pero no sé si lo está él de mí.

\- Ellos lo han hecho con la mejor intención y por lo tanto, lo han hecho por una buena razón.

\- Supongo…

\- Bien. Estás casada y por lo tanto tienes que vivir con tu esposo, así que vamos a hacer las maletas. Te ayudaré.

\- Gracias.

Entre las dos empacaron todo en maletas y cajas: libros, ropa, adornos… habían sido unos años viviendo en esa casa.

Ginny ayudaba a Tonks y Luna decidió ir a casa de Remus Lupín. Luna llegó a la casa y tocó al timbre, poco después el licántropo abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a la rubia allí, eso no solía suceder.

\- Hola Luna.

\- Hola Remus.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería hablar contigo, si no te importa.

\- Claro. Pasa.

Remus se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Luna, quien entró tan tranquila. La llevó a la sala de estar donde los dos tomaron asiento.

Pasó el tiempo y ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra, el mayor miraba al arubia y ésta miraba por todos lados, con genuina curiosidad.

El licántropo cada vez se ponía más nervioso, no sabía qué decir a su ex alumna. Sin poder aguantar más ese silencio tan incómodo, por lo menos para él, habló:

\- Bueno Luna, ¿a qué debo tu visita a mi casa?

\- Es Tonks, por supuesto.

\- ¿Tonks? ¿Qué le pasa a Tonks?

\- Es tu mujer ahora.

\- Sí, lo sé. Me lo han dicho.

\- Felicitaciones por tu boda.

\- Gracias.

El silencio volvió a llenar el lugar. Remus seguía sin saber la razón de la visita de la rubia, la cual volvía a mirar fijamente un punto en la pared, parecía distraída, aunque eso era algo normal y natural para ella.

\- Luna, sigo sin saber la razón de por qué has venido a mi casa.

\- Ah, sí claro. Por Tonks. Ya te lo he dicho.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- Bueno al ser tu mujer deberíais vivir juntos.

\- ¿Vivir juntos? Claro, me parece bien.

\- Entonces, ¿se puede venir a vivir aquí contigo?

\- Por supuesto. Puede venir aquí cuando quiera.

\- Se lo diré, para que vaya haciendo las maletas y recoja todo lo que necesita.

\- Si necesita ayuda puedo ir a ayudarla…

\- No hace falta, nosotras la ayudaremos.

\- Bien.

El silencio volvió por tercera vez, en esta ocasión Remus no tardó en romper ese silencio.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Oh, no, nada más.

\- Vale.

\- Yo ya me voy. Hasta luego Remus.

\- Adiós Luna.

La acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa y vio partir a su alumna, ex alumna, que iba saltando por el camino, como ella siempre hacía.

Remus suspiró y cerró la puerta.

Luna llegó a la casa de sus amigas, Tonks y Ginny ya estaban terminando de recoger todas las pertenencias de la pelirosa, les faltaban muy pocas cosas así que ella se puso a ayudarlas a meterlo todo en cajas y a cerrarlas.

\- ¿Has podido hablar con Remus?- preguntó Tonks.

\- Oh, sí.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Ginny cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga rubia no iba a decir nada.

\- Que le parece bien, puede ir cuando quiera, él no tiene ningún problema.

\- ¡Genial! Ya sabes Tonks, vas a ir a tu nueva casa, tu marido no tiene ningún problema- se rio.

Tonks se ruborizó.

\- Ya está todo recogido, hemos terminado- dijo la auror nerviosa.

\- Sí, será mejor que te acompañe a tu nueva casa.

\- Querrás conocer tu nueva casa, tu nueva cama…

\- … seguramente te acompañe tu nuevo marido.

Las dos chicas se empezaron a reír de la mayor, la cual se puso tan colorada que su pleo se volvió rojo de la vergüenza que sentía.

\- ¡Chicas!- regañó.

Ellas siguieron riéndose cada vez más fuerte.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Es que les han casado sin su consentimiento... les ha pillado por sorpresa jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si falta alguien, si es así os contestaré en el próximo capítulo :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Una vez que Luna se marchó de la casa, Remus cerró la puerta una vez que entró. Suspiró. Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido cuando se dio cuenta que Tonks, su amor, iba a mudarse a vivir allí con él.

Miró a su alrededor, tenía que limpiar un poco la casa. Empezó a limpiar dejando para el final su habitación y el cuarto de baño. Le hizo un hueco en el baño para que pusiese todo lo que ella usase allí; también estaba seguro dónde dormiría Tonks. Si hacía falta él dormiría en el sofá ya que sólo había una habitación.

Fue a la despensa y se dio cuenta que había que comprar comida, así que cogió dinero y se marchó a la tienda.

Mientras que Remus se iba a la compra, Tonks llegaba a su nueva casa junto con Luna, entraron dentro y pronto se dieron cuenta que Remus no estaba en la casa. La recorrieron y vieron que sólo había una habitación así que empezaron a colocar todas sus cosas, aunque realmente sólo era su ropa y todos los productos de higiene personal en el cuarto de baño.

Estaban terminando de colocar todo cuando Remus entró en la casa, escuchó voces así que supo que ya estaba allí su… esposa y alguien más, por la voz soñadora que escuchaba era Luna. Dejó las compras en la cocina y fue a su habitación de donde provenían las voces.

Las dos estaban hablando tranquilamente.

\- No sé si estar feliz de estar casada con Remus, Luna. No tenemos nada en común y sólo nos haríamos daño.

\- Yo creo que vais a ser felices.

\- ¿De verdad? Desearía no haberme casado con él.

Remus estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Yo tampoco tuve oportunidad de decidir, Nymphadora.

Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia la voz, ya sabían quién era pero aún así se sorprendieron.

\- Remus…

\- Los dos nos hemos visto en este aprieto de repente, no es mi culpa.

\- ¡Tampoco mía!- gritó Tonks frustrada.

\- Yo no he dicho que sea tu culpa.

\- Pero lo has insinuado.

Luna viendo que esto se iba a alargar decidió dejarlos solos con su primera pelea de casados. Salió de la casa y fue directamente a la casa de Ginny.

Llego y allí se encontraban Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Daphne y Astoria.

\- Hola chicas- saludó a todas en general.

\- Hola Luna- todas le devolvieron el saludo. Fleur siguió- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, allí les he dejado, con su primera pelea matrimonial- soltó una risa.

Las demás sonrieron.

En esa casa sólo vivía ya Ginny, ya que Hermione se había ido a vivir con Draco en una casa que él había comprado, y ahora Tonks tampoco vivía allí.

\- Bueno chicas hay que celebrar la fiesta de Tonks. Primero, ¿dónde?

Hermione comenzó la conversación.

\- Yo creo que aquí estaría bien, digo para nostras hay sitio más que suficiente- dijo Ginny.

Y así comenzaron entre las seis a preparar todo lo necesario para la fiesta. Compraron decoraciones, bebidas y comida, la mayoría eran ingredientes para hacerlo ellas.

Fleur, Daphne y Luna empezaron a limpiar el comedor y a colocar las decoraciones que habían comprado, sacaron platos y vasos, las bebidas y repartieron todas las chucherías que habían comprado en platos.

Ginny, Hermione y Astoria se dedicaron a cocinar, hicieron lasaña, muchos tipos de bocadillos, sándwiches, pinchos, raciones… Todo que sea de picar y no tener que sentarse expresamente para comer.

Tonks salió de la casa cabreada, había discutido con su… marido (no se acostumbraba todavía a llamarle de esa forma) Y ni siquiera habían compartido una comida.

Fue a Hogwarts para hablar con el director Albus Dumbledore. Después de llamar entró al despacho, él estaba sentado tranquilamente detrás del escritorio.

\- Hola mi niña.

\- Hola profesor.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Quiero anular mi matrimonio con Remus.

Dumbledore se sorprendió, eso no se lo esperaba, por lo menos tan pronto.

\- ¿Anularlo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo primero es que nosotros no hemos decidido casarnos, ni siquiera éramos novios. Nos hemos visto casados de repente. Lo segundo, es que no creo que nos aguantemos mucho, no hemos hecho juntos ni la comida, no ha pasado ni un solo día, por lo menos desde que nos enteramos, y ya hemos discutido.

\- En todos los matrimonios se discute.

\- Sí, pero no a las pocas horas de casados.

\- Bueno, eso ya es cuestión de cada matrimonio y sus circunstancias.

\- No me importa. Quiero separarme, anular el matrimonio.

\- Pensaba que le amabas, que estabas enamorada de él.

\- Y lo estoy.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Quiero estar con él porque me ame, no por obligación.

Dumbledore suspiró.

\- Lo siento mucho mi niña, pero el acta de matrimonio está firmada con sangre.

\- ¿Y…?

\- No se puede anular nada que esté firmado por sangre, ni siquiera retractándose de lo anterior.

Tonks bajó la cabeza.

\- ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

\- Nada.

\- Está bien. Será mejor que me vaya.

Salió del despacho un poco deprimida, antes de poder salir del colegio una lechuza se dirigió a ella. Era de Fleur, en ella le decía que fuese a su casa, su antigua casa se recordó.

No pensó qué quería, simplemente se dirigió hacia allí.

Remus suspiró resignado, él no había tenido la intención de discutir con ella. Se quedó allí, guardando la compra y después leyendo tranquilamente.

Llamaron a la puerta, al abrir se encontró a Harry.

\- Hola Lunático.

\- Hola. Pasa.

\- No, tú te vienes.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Pues a tomar algo, por supuesto. ¡Estás casado! Hay que celebrarlo.

\- No quiero celebrarlo cachorro.

\- Lástima, porque vas a venir sí o sí. Así que elige, por las buenas o por las malas.

\- Está bien.

Le acompañó hasta un bar donde se encontraban Bill, Charlie, Ron y los gemelos Weasley, Draco, Theo y Blaise. Se sentaron todos en una mesa donde los vasos de whiskey de Fuego empezaron a llenarse y vaciarse.

\- ¿Qué Remus? ¿Cómo te va de casado?- se rio Fred.

\- Muy gracioso, nos la habéis liado bien.

\- Nosotros no hemos sido- dijeron todos excepto Draco que se quedó callado.

\- Ya…

\- Bueno no es tan malo cuando llevas detrás de Tonks desde hace tanto…- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Remus no dijo nada, cogió el vaso y se lo tomó de un trago.

Tonks llegaba a su antigua casa, estaba todo oscuro y eso la extrañó, pero aún así entró, saltando del susto cuando de repente todas gritaron "SORPRESA", le habían preparado una fiesta.

Saludó a todas y decidió disfrutar. Después de haber bebido y de comer algo, llegó el momento de los regalos.

La primera fue Luna que le regaló un camisón azul claro transparente con un top blanco y short azul claro. En cuanto lo vio se sonrojó.

La siguiente fue Fleur con un conjunto de pijama de short corto color negro con rosa junto con una franelilla de tirantes corta del mismo color. Tonks cada vez se sonrojaba más.

La siguiente fue Hermione que le regaló distintas cremas, unas de tipo medicinales y otras para uso de relajación.

Daphne y Astoria le regalaron dos entradas para un spa con aguas termales, por supuesto ese regalo era una trampa ya que si no iba con Remus esas dos la comerían viva…

Por último fue Ginny que le regaló un camisón transparente rojo claro a juego con una franelilla negra y shorts cortos de color rojo un poco más oscuro.

Con cada regalo se había puesto más roja, al igual que su pelo… ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero con una sonrisa les agradeció, había sido una gran noche. Se estaba empezando a marear después de beber tanto whiskey de Fuego así que decidió irse a su casa, las hermanas Greengrass le acompañaron al verla tan… borracha.

Tonks entró a su nuevo hogar, enseguida notó que allí no había nadie, se dirigió al sofá donde se sentó a descansar dejando los regalos en el suelo. Al poco tiempo de estar allí escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, miró hacia allí y vio entrar a Remus. El licántropo la vio sentada en el sofá, cerró la puerta y fue directamente hacia ella, los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente y en silencio.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Tienen que convivir quieran o no... jajaja. Sí, pero Remus se quedará tan tranquilo por su pequeño problema peludo? ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23:Hopefully! Let´s hope so... Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si falta alguien, si es así os contestaré en el próximo capítulo :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

\- ¿Podemos dejar de pelear hoy?- preguntó Remus.

Tonks le miró un segundo para luego asentir.

\- Sí, por supuesto.

\- Quería disculparme contigo por todo lo que te he dicho esta mañana. Yo no sé lo que me ha pasado. Lo siento,

\- Yo también lo siento. Ha sido culpa de los dos.

\- Tienes razón. ¿Qué te han regalado?

\- ¡Oh! Pues varias cosas.

\- ¿Estás bien? Hueles a alcohol.

\- Sí, sólo me han preparado una pequeña fiesta y había whisky, sólo eso, no me ha pasado nada.

\- Muy bien. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir un poco. Te llevo a la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

\- En el sofá. No quiero molestarte.

\- Eso es una tontería, puedes dormir conmigo, si quieres claro.

\- Me encantaría.

Abrieron la cama y se metieron uno al lado del otro. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó el licántropo de repente.

\- ¿Desde cuándo qué?

\- ¿Desde cuándo estás enamorada de mí?

Tonks se sonrojó y le miró.

\- Desde que te vi el primer día que entré en la reunión de la Orden. Estabas sentado en la mesa hablando con Sirius, riendo y recordando viejos tiempos. Estabas tan… libre.

\- ¡Guau! Yo desde la primera vez que te tropezaste y te atrapé entre mis brazos, te sonrojaste, no sé si por tu torpeza o porque era yo quien te había atrapado. Estabas realmente hermosa.

El sonrojo de Tonks se intensificó aún más. Remus le acarició el rostro con suavidad, desde las mejillas pasó a su cuello lentamente, acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó los labios tan suavemente como si fuese una pluma; Tonks le respondió el beso y ambos le intensificaron.

Poco a poco, la ropa de dormir que los dos llevaban puesta fue estorbando, así que se la quitaron; las manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro.

Al día siguiente los rayos de sol le dieron en la cara a Remus haciendo que se despertase. Remus abrió los ojos y miró a su lado al sentir el calor en ese lado. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin despertarla.

Se levantó y fue a ducharse, una vez que terminó de vestirse bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Preparando el desayuno se acordó de los regalos de ella, los cuales seguían al lado del sofá. Los cogió y enseguida vio un trozo de tela muy suave y casi transparente, se sonrojó al imaginarse lo que era y los dejó en el mismo sitio en el que estaban antes.

En ese momento Tonks se acercaba a él.

\- Buenos días- saludó la pelirosa.

\- Buenos días- Remus le besó los labios- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- Bien. Eso que huelo… ¿Es el desayuno?

\- Sí, vamos.

Se sentaron a desayunar entre risas y comentarios, entre miradas y roces de manos. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Remus la miró.

\- ¿Y esos regalos?

\- Me los regalaron ayer mis amigas.

\- ¿Puedo pregunta qué son?

Tonks se sonrojó al recordar qué eran exactamente. Empezó a tartamudear, no sabía qué decir, Remus la miraba fijamente y eso la ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Suspiró. ¡Salvada por el timbre!

Remus se levantó y fue a abrir. En la puerta de su casa se encontraba Fleur.

\- Buenos días Remus.

\- Buenos días Fleur.

\- ¿Tonks ya se ha levantado?

\- Sí. Pasa. Iré a llamarla.

Fleur entró a la casa y se sentí en el sillón mientras que Remus iba a llamar a su mujer.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Es Fleur, te está esperando en el salón.

Tonks se levantó y fue a ver a su amiga dejando al licántropo en la cocina.

\- ¡Buenos días!

\- Buenos días. He venido a buscarte, por si querías venir conmigo de compras.

\- ¿De compras? ¡Claro! Espérame que voy a por mi bolso.

\- Claro.

La auror salió directa a por el bolso, una vez que cogió todo lo que necesitaba fue a la cocina a despedirse de su marido.

\- Remus.

\- Dime.

\- Me voy de compras con Fleur, ¿vale?

\- Vale. Supongo que no comerás aquí.

\- Lo dudo, seguramente lo haga por ahí mientras compramos.

\- Me parece muy bien. Diviértete.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¡Ah! Por cierto, no te creas que me he olvidado de la pregunta que te he hecho y no me has contestado.

Tonks se volvió a sonrojar.

\- Claro- susurró.

Remus se acercó a ella y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Tonks se le devolvió aún sonrojada y se marchó junto con su amiga.

Iban las dos por el camino, llegando a su destino de compras cuando la rubia le preguntó a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué tal la noche con tu amorcito?

La metamorfomaga se sonrojó, últimamente lo hacía mucho.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Sólo bien?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

\- Pues no sé… Todo lo que puedas. ¿Qué dijo de los regalos?

\- No lo sabe.

\- ¿No lo sabe? ¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

\- Pues eso. No se lo he dicho y tampoco me lo he puesto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues por varias razones. La primera y principal que me da vergüenza.

\- ¿Vergüenza? ¿De qué?

\- Pues no lo sé. Por si no le gusto, que me mire… No lo sé.

\- Eso son tonterías. ¡Estáis casados!

\- Pero no por nuestra elección, nos vimos casados de la noche a la mañana. Y sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta.

\- ¿Y qué? Todos sabemos que estáis enamorados el uno por el otro, no importa cómo empieza una relación, si no cómo la vivís.

\- Eso es muy… sabio.

\- Yo soy así.

La rubia se echó a reír para después su amiga seguirla.

\- Tienes razón- contestó Tonks cuando dejó de reír.

\- Ponte guapa, ya verás cómo le gusta a tu licántropo-

Tonks asintió con una leve sonrisa y sonrojada.

Remus se puso a leer un poco, después de que la metamorfomaga se marchase. Entrenó, comió, volvió a leer… Hasta que decidió meterse en la ducha, ya iba a llegar su mujer así que tenía que hacer varias cosas.

Salió del cuarto de baño con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se puso a buscar algo de ropa.

Mientras que él buscaba, Tonks llegó a la casa y vio que no había nadie, se dirigió a la habitación a dejar sus compras y meterse en la ducha pero vio que se había equivocado y que no estaba sola.

Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, observando a su marido desnudo, ya que se le había caído la toalla y no se había dado cuenta.

Se permitió mirarle de arriba abajo sin disimulo ahora que parecía que no había notado que estaba allí.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja bueno sí porque ya casi no quedan capítulos para subir, creo que me quedan tres con este ;) Ya están casados así que un hijo sólo hace que sea una familia más grande no crees? Jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si falta alguien, si es así os contestaré en el próximo capítulo :)_

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno, me he dado cuenta que el capítulo anterior puse "Capítulo 9", era el 8 así que he cambiado el título y este sí es el 9. Lo siento!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Remus notó la mirada sobre él, se dio la vuelta y vio a Tonks parada en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

\- Hola, ¿qué tal las compras?

\- Bien, he comprado algunas cosas que necesitaba.

\- Me alegro. Estás sonrojada.

\- Tal vez deberías taparte- dijo Tonks mirándole de arriba a abajo- se te ha caído la toalla.

Remus se miró y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, en algún momento se le había caído la toalla sin que él se diera cuenta.

\- Así que estás ahí parada, mirándome.

\- Sí, no, digo sí, bueno no… Mejor me voy abajo mientras tú te terminas de vestir.

Tonks salió de allí sonrojada pero con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Remus cogió algo de ropa y se vistió también sonriendo. Bajó y se encontró en el salón a Tonks leyendo una revista.

\- Ya he terminado, puedes ir si quieres- dijo Remus.

\- Voy.

Se levantó y fue a ducharse mientras que el mayor decidió hacer la cena. Hizo una ensalada variada, emperador a la plancha con ajo, perejil y pimienta negra, de acompañamiento verduras salteadas, de postre natilla caseras que había hecho ese día.

Puso la mesa en el comedor, cuando estaba terminando Tonks fue al comedor siguiendo el olor de la cena.

\- ¿Eso que huelo es la cena?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Lo has hecho tú?

\- Sí. ¿Te sorprende? ¿Te sorprende que sepa cocinar?

\- Un poco. No lo sabía.

\- Ven, siéntate. ¿O es que no tienes hambre?

\- Mucha.

Se sentaron y cenaron con tranquilidad, saboreando la cena y hablando amenamente, de sus infancias, de sus adolescencias, gustos, sueños cumplidos, sueños sin cumplir… de todo un poco.

Sus manos se habían entrelazado, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta; en algún momento de la noche, sus rostros se fueron acercando y sus labios se encontraron. Se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aire y decidieron seguir con la fiesta en otro lado.

Fueron a la habitación donde se desnudaron y se fundieron en uno solo.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Tonks se despertó entre los brazos de su marido, le observó dormir, parecía tan tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación visible en su rostro. Acercó su mano y le acarició las mejillas con sus dedos. Remus se despertó al notar una caricia en su rostro, abrió los ojos y miró a la mujer que dormía en su cama, con él, sonrió.

\- Buenos días- saludó alegre Tonks.

\- Buenos días. ¿Llevas despierta mucho tiempo?

\- No, me he despertado hace cinco minutos.

\- Estás guapísima recién levantada.

\- ¡Mentira! Mis pelos son horribles a primera hora de la mañana.

\- Pues a mí me gustan.

\- Tonto- le dio un golpe en el pecho.

Remus agarró su mano, una vez que dejo reír, se la llevó a los labios y le dio un beso sin quitar las miradas de los ojos de ella, mirándola fijamente.

Se besaron, una, otra y otra vez y empezaron los que terminaron la noche anterior antes de quedarse dormidos.

Desayunaron con tranquilidad, acostumbrándose a convivir, al fin y al cabo eran una pareja, marido y mujer y tenían que vivir juntos, algo de lo que ya se estaban acostumbrando el uno al otro, al convivir.

Salieron de la casa, habían quedado con Draco y Hermione para comer, pero habían decidido que mientras que la hora llegase iban a pasar un día juntos, algo parecido a una cita. Se fueron al Londres muggle de turismo, con una cámara de fotos para hacerse fotos juntos, sus primeras fotos como pareja.

Visitaron muchos lugares, castillos abandonados, fuentes, estatuas, arquitecturas, monumentos… todos los lugares que se les ocurrieron.

Hicieron fotos a los lugares, a ellos, tanto solos como a los dos juntos.

Llegado la hora fueron al restaurante para comer con los amigos.

Comieron con tranquilidad, hablando de todo un poco, como los amigos que eran. Salieron del restaurante y pasearon por el Callejón Diagón, iban hablando cada pareja agarrados de las manos cuando de repente una chica joven se puso en medio de la calle, obstruyeron el paso de los cuatro.

La chica era alta, delgada, con el pelo largo y negro, con los ojos verdes claros.

\- ¿Qué haces agarrado de la mano de esa?- le preguntó a Draco con furia.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- No voy a permitir que me pongas en ridículo incluso antes de la boda.

\- ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?- preguntó Hermione.

\- Yo soy una sangre pura, al contrario que tú, sangre sucia.

\- ¡Retira lo que acabas de decir!

\- Que vayas a ser mi marido no te da ningún derecho a gritarme de esa manera. Que sepas que no te lo voy a permitir.

\- ¿Tu marido?- preguntó la castaña, escéptica.

\- Así es, estamos comprometidos.

\- Yo no estoy comprometido con nadie. Ya estoy casado, felizmente casado.

\- ¿Casado?

\- Exacto. Estoy casado con la mujer a la que has insultado-

\- Eso no es posible. El señor Lucius Mlafoy me comprometió con su hijo, Draco Malfoy, es decir, contigo.

\- Me da igual que es lo que ha hecho mi padre, te repito que estoy casado, señorita.

\- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! Iré a hablar con el señor Malfoy.

\- Hágalo. Pero tendrás que pedir permiso al Ministerio de Magia, ya que está encarcelado, en Azkabán. Ahora si nos disculpa, tenemos que irnos.

Draco siguió andando junto con su mujer y la otra pareja dejando a la joven, la cual no había dicho su nombre, allí parada en medio de la calle y enfadada.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Tonks estaba sentada en una cima rodeada de árboles, estaba cerca de un árbol. En ese lugar iba mucho cuando era pequeña junto con sus padres, comían allí y ella se lo pasaba muy bien jugando con su padre.

De repente notó cómo alguien se acercaba y se sentaba detrás de ella, haciendo que ella estuviese en medio de las piernas de él. Remus la abrazó pro detrás haciendo que ella se pegase al pecho de él.

No hablaron, simplemente se quedaron allí abrazados. Tonks le tocaba el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, Remus suspiró al contacto de la mano de ella.

Pasaron las horas, unas horas que para ellos fueron como minutos, no necesitaban hablar, Los dos estaban muy bien, ella se sentía protegida y amada entre los brazos de Remus, y él se sentía aceptado, querido con tan solo al contacto de la piel de ella.

Empezaba a anochecer.

\- Está empezando a hacer frío- dijo Remus.

\- Sí, la verdad es que ya estoy empezando a tener frió, sí.

\- Pues venga, vamos a casa.

\- Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Remus no dijo nada, la ayudó a levantarse y se fueron de allí, con Tonks entre los brazos de él y el licántropo rodeando los hombros de la metamorfomaga.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Verdad? Me encantan! Pues no es nadie conocido del mundo de Harry Potter, es alguien que inventé (bueno esta historia es de xXxm3ch3Xx pero en su historia era alguien conocido, aquí no) como no iba a ser importante en esta historia no me he molestado en nada con ella jajaja, sólo es una Sangre Pura que Lucius quería que se casase con Draco. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! ;) Thanks! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si falta alguien, si es así os contestaré en el próximo capítulo :)_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno, este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Espero que el final os guste!**

 **Gracias!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

En la casa Malfoy-Granger, los recién casados estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una película cuando de repente se miraron y comenzaron a besarse; se fueron tumbando con Draco encima de su esposa, el beso se fue volviendo más intenso cada segundo que pasaba así que decidieron terminarlo en su habitación.

La ropa empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, se besaban, se tocaban, se miraban y finalmente se hicieron uno con gran pasión y amor.

La otra pareja recién casada llegó a su casa, los dos se querían duchar pero sólo había un cuarto de baño.

\- Dúchate tú Remus, yo esperaré.

\- Tú también te quieres duchar así que pasa tú primero.

\- Yo puedo esperar, de verdad.

Remus la miro y decidió dar un paso adelante.

\- Podemos ducharnos los dos a la vez.

\- ¿Los dos a la vez? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro. Vamos.

\- Voy a por mi pijama.

Tonks se fue a la habitación pero su pijama estaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia pro lo que tenía que usas uno de sus regalos de boda, abrió el cajón y eligió el que le regaló Luna.

Remus la estaba esperando, cuando llegó a su lado ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de baño. Se dieron la espalda y comenzaron a desnudarse.

Una vez que estaban desnudos se metieron en la ducha, Remus fue el primero en quedarse bajo el agua, Tonks recorrió el cuerpo de su marido con la mirada, el hombre lobo al sentirse observado, se dio la vuelta y atrapo su mirada.

Se miraron mutuamente con dulzura, se besaron bajo el agua; el castaño decidió que quería seguir con eso en la habitación, cogió a su mujer entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, la tumbó y él encima de ella, poco a poco siguieron lo que habían dejado a medias en el cuarto de baño…

Los días se hacían semanas, y las semana se hacían meses; ambos se iban acostumbrando a vivir juntos, a cenar juntos y a hacer el amor.

Habían pasado cuatro meses y dos personas iban caminando tomados de las manos hacia la oficina del director de Hogwarts para hablar con Albus Dumbledore.

\- Hola profesor Dumbledore- dijo Tonks.

\- ¡Mis niños! ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

\- Nos gustaría celebrar nuestra boda, ya que la celebración no fue… digamos concluida- dijo Remus.

\- Me parece perfecto. ¿Ya lo tenéis todo preparado?

\- Nos quedan unas cosas pero ya casi está terminado.

\- ¿Cuándo queréis celebrarlo?

\- Dentro de tres semanas. Está invitado, por supuesto, a eso hemos venido- dijo Tonks.

\- Queríamos invitarle en persona.

\- Gracias mis niños.

\- Nos vamos Albus. Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego.

La pareja salió del despacho.

Los días pasaron, un grupo de chicas iban de tienda en tienda para los últimos preparativos de la celebración de la boda de Tonks y Remus. En ese grupo de amigas iban también dos chicos que llevaban los brazos llenos de las compras de sus amigas y parejas.

\- ¡Venga chicos! No os quejéis, son sólo unas pocas bolsas.

\- ¿Unas pocas bolsas? Ginny, habéis comprado en casi todas las tiendas del Callejón- dijo Harry.

\- Vamos chicos sólo quedan unas cosas,

\- No entiendo porqué hemos venido nosotros y Remus no- se quejo Draco.

Mientras eso sucedía, Remus estaba sentado en el sillón frente al fuego leyendo un libro mientras que se tomaba una taza de chocolate.

Llamaron a la puerta, dejando el libro al lado de la taza, fue a abrir.

\- Hola Remus.

\- Hola Kingsley. Pasa por favor.

\- Gracias.

Los dos pasaron al salón y se sentaron alrededor del fuego.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

No, gracias seré breve.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Sólo quería entregarte estos documentos de los nuevos reclutas. ¿Te harás cargo de ellos?

\- Por supuesto, aunque no sé cuándo voy a poder hacerlo…

\- No te preocupes porque esto no es para mañana o para la semana que viene, es para dentro de un par de meses.

\- Muchas gracias Kings. ¿Vendrás a la celebración de mi boda?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Allí estaré. Bueno, me voy. Hasta luego Remus.

\- Hasta luego.

Kingsley se fue y Remus volvió a la lectura de su libro.

En el despacho del director del Colegio Hogwarts, el director y la subdirectora estaban organizando todos los documentos para la vuelta a clases del curso siguiente.

\- Albus, ¿se sabe algo del Señor Lucius Malfoy?

\- Se quedará en Azkabán, el Wizangamot así lo ha decidido.

 **Flash-Back hace 4 meses**

\- Estamos todos aquí reunidos para el juicio contra Lucius Malfoy- dijo el Ministro.

\- Se le acusa de secuestro premeditado- dijo Amelia Bones.

\- Se escucharán los testimonios bajo Veritaserum.

La primera persona fue Hermione Granger, ahora Malfoy. Declaró bajo Veritaserum todo lo que había ocurrido, después de su declaración fue el turno de Abraxas Malfoy y por último Lucius Malfoy.

Después de las tres declaraciones el Wizangamot votó.

\- A favor de la condena del Señor Malfoy- las manos se levantaron, incluyendo la de Amelia Bones y el Ministro- A favor de su inocencia- algunas manos se alzaron.

El Ministro dijo la sentencia después de apuntar los votos.

\- Con 35 votos a favor de la condena y con 14 votos a favor de su inocencia, al Señor Lucius Mlafoy se le declara culpable del secuestro premeditado de la Señora Hermione Malfoy, en el momento del secuestro Granger. Su sentencia es de 70 años en la prisión de Azkabán.

 **Fin Flash- Back**

Minerva McGonagall no dijo nada después de escuchar todo de parte de su colega. Siguió con los documentos del colegio que tenía delante de ella.

Los días que faltaban para la celebración pasaron rápidamente; Tonks estaba muy contenta.

Lo tenían todo preparado perfectamente como a ella le gustaba: el lugar, la decoración, la comida, la bebida, las invitaciones enviadas, la música, los camareros…

La celebración fue divertida, todos hablaban con tranquilidad y risas, se lo pasaron muy bien. Tonks y Remus bailaron durante mucho tiempo.

Esa misma noche se fueron de luna de miel al Spa con aguas termales que Daphne y Astoria le habían regalado a Tonks.

Se relajaron mucho y disfrutaron desde el primer momento hasta el último.

Hermione había sentado a Draco para hablar con él de algo muy importante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre amor? Me estás asustando.

Hermione tomó aire y lo soltó.

\- Estoy embarazada,

Draco parpadeó y luego sonrió, se levanto y abrazó a su mujer muy feliz.

\- ¡Eso es genial amor! Estoy deseando de ver cómo crece y comprarle cosas y…

Mientras su esposo divagaba con todo el asunto del bebé, Hermione sólo puso sonreír.


	12. Epílogo

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m too! Jajajaja. Thanks! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Se merece eso y mucho más! Jajajaja. Pues ya viene... queda sólo un capítulo ;) Pues espero que no te decepcione los nombres ni nada por el estilo :) Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si falta alguien, si es así os contestaré en el próximo capítulo :)_

* * *

¡ **Hola! Este es el último capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Os lo dedico a todos lo que la habéis leído, habéis dejado vuestros comentarios y los que me tienen en sus Favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Ginny había llamado a Harry, tenían que hablar de algo muy importante. Harry estaba confundido pero quedó con ella y se sentaron en el salón.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estoy preocupado Gin.

\- Todo está bien Harry.

\- Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

Ginny cogió aire.

\- Estoy embarazada- soltó rápidamente.

\- Eso es… inesperado.

\- ¿No lo quieres?

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo quiero! Siempre he querido una familia, solo me has sorprendido.

Harry se levantó, levanto a Ginny y la abrazó con fuerza.

Una pareja estaba tumbada en el sillón de su casa, abrazados, ella con su rostro pegado al pecho de él, mientras oía la acompasada respiración, para luego levantar un poco la mirada y buscar la suya, pasar sus brazos por su cuello mientras que él la tenía agarrada de la cintura, empezaba a besarle.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Remus.

\- Tengo algo que decirte, una noticia- respondió Tonks.

\- ¿Qué noticia?

\- Pues que pronto seremos tres en la casa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Estoy embarazada.

\- P… pero eso no puede ser.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- ¿Y si tiene mi licantropía? He obligado a un niño a ser como yo.

\- No puedes dejarme sola, Remus.

Remus la miró fijamente y suspiró.

\- No voy a dejarte sola, te amo. Simplemente estoy asustado.

\- Pues no lo estés. Todo va a salir bien.

Remus asintió y sonrió un poco.

\- Pues entonces hay que comprar una casa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sólo hay una habitación. El niño o la niña, necesitará una.

Tonks sonrió.

\- No quiero comprar otra casa, me gusta ésta.

\- No hay espacio suficiente.

\- ¿Y si la agrandamos? Como La Madriguera.

\- ¿Te gusta ese estilo de casa?

\- Sí, ¿y a ti?

\- Están bien. Se hará así. ¿Has ido al medimago?

\- Sí, me ha dicho que no haga mucha magia, eso no quiere decir que no la pueda hacer, sólo que tenga cuidado.

\- Bien. ¿Y el trabajo?

\- He pensado en hacer trabajo de oficina en el mismo departamento.

\- Eso está muy bien. Habla con tu jefe.

\- Claro.

Se abrazaron con sonrisas en la cara.

Remus pidió ayuda a Harry para agrandar la casa, Harry era poderoso y la casa sería segura.

Harry aceptó encantado.

Los dos se echaron a reír cuando se dieron cuenta que sus hijos iban a tener la misma edad, por lo tanto iban a ir juntos a Hogwars. ¡Pobre Minerva McGonagall! Otra generación de Merodeadores.

Construyeron otra habitación y ya que estaban prefirieron hacer otra, no estaba de más y un despacho.

Las tres parejas iban al medimago en San Mungo regularmente y todos quisieron saber el sexo de sus bebés.

Los primeros en saberlo fueron Draco y Hermione. El medimago dijo que todo estaba bien.

\- Es una niña.

\- ¿Una niña? La primera niña Malfoy en generaciones.

\- ¿No la quieres?- le preguntó Hermione.

\- Por supuesto que sí, quería una niña aunque por otro lado ahora que lo pienso… Quiero a los chicos lejos de ella.

Hermione se echó a reír.

\- Por supuesto.

Se besaron.

Los siguientes fueron Remus y Tonks, Remus estaba un poco nervioso a causa del gen del lobo.

\- Todo está correctamente- les dijo el medimago.

\- ¿Y el gen del lobo?

\- Eso no se habrá hasta que nazca y se le haga un chequeo, lo siento.

\- Está bien. Esperaré.

\- ¿Ya se puede saber si es niño o niña?

\- Sí. ¿Queréis saberlo?

\- Sí- contestaron los dos a la vez.

\- Es un niño.

Los dos sonrieron.

Harry y Ginny estaban en San Mungo para un chequeo. El medimago les dijo que todo iba muy bien.

\- Ya se puede saber el sexo del bebé. ¿Quieren saberlo?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Bien pues es… un niño.

\- ¡Genial!

Harry besó a Ginny, estaban muy felices.

Las tres parejas decidieron pintar las habitaciones.

Harry y Ginny decidieron pintarlas de verde claro y blanco, compraron todo lo necesario, desde una habitación completa hasta juguetes y ropa.

Lo ordenador todo y lo colocaron durante los siguientes meses.

También decidieron casarse una vez que el niño nazca.

Barajaron muchos nombres de niños, al final Ginny quería James y Harry, Sirius.

Decidieron que su nombre sería James Sirius Potter.

Remus Y Tonks compraron todo lo necesario, pintaron la habitación de azul claro y plateado. Pensaron en el nombre y al final iba a ser Teddy Remus Lupín.

Draco y Hermione pintaron la habitación rosa claro y beige, compraron todo lo necesario y más, ya que Draco compró muchos caprichos para su niña.

Su nombre iba a ser Rose Narcisa Malfoy.

Las tres parejas estaban listas para el nacimiento de sus bebés.

El primero en nacer fue Teddy, nació en Mayo. Se le hizo el hechizo para saber si tenía el gen del lobo, afortunadamente no era así, tenía el gen de metamorfomago de Tonks. Remus fue muy feliz con eso y se quitó un peso de encima, estaba aliviado. Tenía el pelo de Tonks y los ojos de Remus, aunque luego fue muy difícil saber cómo era ya que le gustaba cambiar los colores del pelo y de sus ojos.

El siguiente fue James Sirius, en Agosto. Se parecía a los dos con el pelo de la mezcla del rojo de Ginny y el negro azabache de Harry, tenía los ojos marrones de Ginny.

El último fue Rose que nació en Octubre. Tenía el pelo de Hermione y los ojos de Draco.

Harry y Ginny se casaron en Noviembre, fue una boda íntima y bonita, todos se divirtieron mucho y los pequeños iban pasando de brazos en brazos.

Todos fueron muy felices y todo estaba en paz.

Remus y Tonks decidieron no tener más hijos, no se querían arriesgar a que su próximo hijo sí sufriera por tener el gen de la licantropía. Pero eran felices los tres juntos.

Draco y Hermione tuvieron un hijo más, le llamaron Scorpius Draco Malfoy, era una copia en miniatura de Draco.

Harry y Ginny tuvieron dos hijos más. Anthony Charlie Potter, era una copia de Harry; y Lily Luna Potter, que era la copia exacta de Ginny.

La vida les había sonreído y por eso no se quejaron, al contrario, eran felices.

Minerva McGonagall suspiro cuando Teddy y Jamsie entraron por las puertas del Gran Salón de Hogwarts, la escuela iba a temblar, pero sonrió, no se iba a aburrir de eso estaba segura.


	13. Nota

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Sí, yo pienso lo mismo... PobreMinerva McGonagall! Y pobre Hogwarts! No sé si quedará en pie después de que la Tercera Generación de Merodeadores salga del colegio! Jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, por leer... y por todo en realidad! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si falta alguien, si es así os contestaré en el próximo capítulo :)_

* * *

 **Nota**

Esto no es un capítulo. La historia ya ha terminado, no hay más.

Este es una nota para contestar los comentarios... a lo mejor vuelvo a subir esta Nota si me dejan más comentarios... Eso es todo.

Muchas gracias a todos! Por leer, por sus Favoritos, por sus Reviews... Por todo!

Gracias!

Espero que os haya gustado la historia!

Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

 **Nueva contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: Thanks to you for reading and leave your comments! Thank you very much! I hope you liked it. See you! Chocolate kisses :)**


End file.
